The Rape of Chichi
by 87nidsim
Summary: Chichi is kidnapped and raped.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is not for Chichi-lovers

This fic is not for Chichi-lovers. Since I don't own Dragonball Z, I hope I won't get too much flaming. Also, this fic contains hentai and takes place during the Saiyaman-saga.

**The Rape of Chichi.**

Son Chichi was enjoying being home alone for a change.

Her youngest son Goten was at Capsule Corp, playing with his best friend Trunks, while her older son, Gohan, was at school.

Since she didn't have any chores left to do, she decided to just sit in the living room watching TV. If only she knew that for a few days, a guy from the city had been checking her out. He soon became so obsessed with her that he had kept her house under surveillance, waiting until she would be home all alone.

When he was sure that the coast was clear, he quietly snuck in to the house, with a chloroformed drenched cloth in his hand. He had planned everything for quite a while and now the hot Son Chichi would be his.

Chichi was so into her relaxing that she didn't notice the guy sneaking up behind her.

Suddenly she felt a sweet smelling rag being pressed against her mouth and nose. This got her to widen her eyes, before trying to pull the rag of her face, though, to no avail.

After just a few seconds of struggling and muffled screams, her eyelids became heavier and heavier until she became unconscious and slumped back against the couch.

When he was sure that his victim was unconscious, he removed the cloth from Chichi's face and took out a roll of duc tape from his pocket. He then moved to the front of the couch and flipped Chichi on her stomach before forcing her hands on her back and taping them together. Then he wrapped another piece of the tape around her ankles, and last he put a piece of tape over her mouth.

When he was done, he just smirked at his bound and gagged victim, before picking her up bridal style and carrying her out to his van.

A few hours later, Chichi woke up.

At first she didn't know where she was or what had happened, but then she remembered being drugged.

When she could see clearly again, she found herself hanging from the ceiling with her hands bound and tied over her head. Her feet were loose, but duc tape over her mouth prevented her from screaming or calling for help.

When she realised how helpless she was, she began struggling and trashing, hoping to get free, but to no avail.

She soon gave up struggling and began taking a look at where she was. She was in some kind of bedroom, a fancy looking one even.

As Chichi thought about who had kidnapped her and why, she felt a pair of hands groping her breasts.

The guy was really enjoying himself, especially since Chichi let out a muffled whimper as a response to him feeling her breasts.

Just when Chichi thought that the guy groping her breasts was the worst thing that could happen to her, the guy began tearing of her dress, then he unclasped her bra, and last, after a little difficulty, managed to pull her panties off.

Now Chichi was hanging there, with her whole body exposed to his touch and sight only.

The guy smirked at his trophy, before taking off his pants and moving to Chichi's front, where he began sucking her neck while his hands greedily played with her breasts.

He then moved his mouth down and started to suckle Chichi's breasts, while the wife of Goku whimpered under the duc tape that covered her mouth.

She couldn't believe how helpless she as, and she hated it.

The guy suddenly stopped sucking on her nipples, and before Chichi could figure out why, she felt a sharp pain in her womanhood as the guy drove his dick right into her, causing her to let out a muffled scream.

It soon became worse as he began thrusting in and out of her, all while Chichi let out muffled screams because of the pain.

And after a couple of minutes, he cummed inside of her.

_**Talk about a dark fic.**_

_**Don't worry, it was my only.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this story just for the heck of it.

If you have any stories for the end, you can mail them to me and I will put them up in the next chapter.


End file.
